With this Ring
by andreakayy
Summary: In the fall of 2009, they finally tie the knot. MSR, R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**This is to be a short and sweet story on what I believe should have happened a year after IWTB. Scully always yearned for a normal life, so they finally tie the knot. R&R**

**Takes place in September 2009.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-files... sob.**

It was a dark dismal night, with rain coming down in buckets and every time lightening would strike, they sky would light up, making it appear to be daytime and not 10 pm like the digital clock in the car would suggest. Scully had just got done with work, completing her last hospital rounds and now she was pulled up outside of her house. She pushed her car door open and reluctantly ran inside of her and Mulder's house.

As she removed the key from her front door, about to open it, she wondered idly if Mulder had cleaned the living room like she had asked him. To her great surprised, as she opened the door, revealing her living room, it was remarkably clean. After kicking off her black patent pointed toed heels, she inspected the TV stand. He even dusted.

'Something's up,' Scully concluded as she shrugged off her tan coat and hung it up on their standing coat rack. "Mulder?" She called out into the darkness. As she approached the lamp on one of their end tables and tried to switch it on, Scully realized the power had gone out. "Mulder?" She called out again before assuming that he may have once again fell asleep in his makeshift office.

Approaching his office door, Scully was prepared to see the office as a wreck, a great contrast to her now spotless living room. Once again, to Scully's surprise, the office was nice and tidy, definitely a rarity and not something Scully had seen since they moved into the house. Shocked, she shut the door and made her way into the kitchen.

The dishes were put away and the counters were wiped down, not something she had done, so it must have been Mulder again. Curiosity set in and she wondered what was going on.

"Mulder!?" Scully yelled again, much louder than the last two times. Immediately after yelling, she heard a loud thump coming from upstairs, setting off the paranoia she had developed years ago.

Scully dashed back into the living room and from under the fake moss in the pot of a fake potted plant, Scully drew out her pistol and began to cautiously ascend up the steps. She heard a little bit of rustling as she came closer to her bedroom door and she was sent back into FBI mode. It was dark, with the electricity being out and all, but a soft glow came from her slightly ajar door.

"Mulder," She uttered before pushing the door open with the tips of her fingers, her gun pointing out in front of her. "Jesus, Mulder!" She jumped back when she saw him in front of her. She was instantly relieved and sat the gun down on the table next to her. It was then that she took in her surroundings. "Mulder, w-what are you doing?" He was beaming up at her, dressed in blue jeans and a plaid button down shirt. He was down on one knee and candles glowed all around him and Scully.

"Dana Scully," Mulder began slowly, never taking his smoldering green eyes off of her blue. Scully gasped and a hand flew up to her mouth. "We've been together for sixteen years and during those sixteen years we've been through more than most couples will ever go through in their life time." Tears began to welt up in her eyes. Mulder pulled out a small vintage looking black box from his pocket. Seeing the tears falling, Mulder sprang up to his feet and grabbed Scully close, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. "You are my constant, my soul mate, my one in five billion. This is something I should have done years ago, but you know I couldn't for reasons you surely understand. This," Mulder brought back his hand that held the little black box, "was my mother's ring. I want you to wear it. I'm asking you to be my wife. I know that you always dreamed of resembling some sort of normal life, Dana… and I can't give you all that you ask for, but I can give you that aspect. Be my wife. I don't care if you just want to go down to city hall, have a huge wedding, have no wedding or whatever… Just do me the honor and," He opened the small box and revealed a platinum antique diamond ring, "wear this ring."

Tears were flowing freely from Scully eyes as she took the ring in between her index finger and thumb. "This ring is beautiful…" She whispered in a barely audible voice.

"What do you say, Agent Scully?" Mulder said with a chuckle.

"Yes, Mulder. I say yes!'

He took her into his arms once again and swept her off her feet, spinning her around in circles, thanking God for giving him this woman.

Together they were lying on the bed naked under a thin blue sheet. She was awake, but Mulder was fast asleep, as told by his light snore. He had his arms wound tightly around Scully's waist as she lay facing the edge of the bed. All but one candle was blown out and the last one was sitting on Scully's night stand. The flame danced in the stillness of the night. Scully examined the new piece of jewelry on her ring finger, her wedding ring finger.

It was platinum, with three emerald-cut diamonds. The largest was in the middle, with two slightly small ones on either side of the largest. The stones were in a V-prong setting. It was an antique, gorgeous and fit perfectly on her finger with no size adjustments needed. It was like it was made for her, just like Mulder was.

She had decided on a very small ceremony, with three of her and Mulder's closest friends and her mother. She wanted it small and quiet to keep the intimacy that they both wanted. After, she had hopes for a nice quiet dinner for the six of them with a bottle of wine or champagne.

-  
**I should be able to post the second chapter soon.**

**Please review and let me know if you would like more!**

**-AK.**


	2. Chapter 2

**In this chapter, Mulder and Scully tell Maggie about the proposal. **

That Saturday, two days after the proposal, was beautiful and picturesque. The sun was shining without a single cloud in the sky. It was a comfortable 68 degrees outside that morning and it was expected to heat up to 75 by late afternoon. Scully was in her small, yet manageable kitchen, making a big breakfast for herself, Mulder and a special visitor. She danced around the kitchen happily, wearing a light blue long sleeve dress. Her long strawberry blonde tresses were held up by a large clawed hair clip. Strands fell to frame her face. She wore small silver wedges on her feet, which made a clomping noise whenever she walked about.

"Mulder," Scully called out to Mulder who was busy watching the news in the living room. He had offered to help cook, but Scully insisted she do it herself. "I think I heard a car door. Will you go check and if my mom's here, will you help her up the steps?"

"She's here," Mulder replied as he peeked out of the curtains and saw a navy blue sedan next to Scully's Ford Fusion.

Maggie Scully was making her way towards the steps. Mulder dashed over to the door to go and greet her at the landing. Most men would not be able to stand their partner/girlfriend/wive's mother, but Mulder felt the opposite towards Maggie Scully. Maybe it was because she was so much like Scully herself. From the day they met back in 1994, Maggie accepted Mulder for who he was and always showed him love. She was also very intuitive, like her daughter. Mulder had been in love with Scully early on in their partnership, and Maggie Scully recognized it before Mulder even realized it. She knew when she first met him. She had been pushing them to get together ever since and now with their engagement, she was going to be thrilled... but probably annoyed that it didn't happen sooner.

"Fox," Maggie said letting go of her cane and stretching out her arms for Mulder. He gave her a gingerly hug. Standing at five foot, Maggie Scully was now shorter than her daughter and had snow white hair. Her cane was due to a hip replacement surgery she had about a year and half ago after a fall down the steps. Maggie Scully was now 79 years old, 80 in November. "How have you been? Are you taking good care of my daughter?" After the hug, Mulder wrapped his arm around Maggie's waist and assisted her up the few steps that led to the front door.

"I always am, Maggie," Mulder had made the transition from calling her Mrs. Scully to Maggie, a few years prior... still it felt odd to him.

"She's just so lucky to have you Fox, someone who cares so deeply about her."

"Trust me, Maggie... I'm the lucky one." Mulder swung the front door open. "Look who's here!" Mulder announced. Scully came forward and she was glowing, absolutely radiant. Ever since the proposal, there was something different about her -a new happiness.

"Mom," Scully said as she gently hugged her fragile mother. "How have you been?"

"Well, I'm still kicking." Maggie laughed. "But, you look great, sweetheart. The best I've seen you in years." She turned her head towards Mulder, who was now coming up behind Scully, weaving an arm around her waist. "You really are taking good care of her, Fox."

"I always am, Maggie," He repeated what he had said before with a grin.

"Mom, I've already made breakfast and set the table outside for us to eat on the back porch."

Scully helped her mother out onto the back porch. Their back porch was fairly large. It fit a glass patio table with five chairs and a swinging love seat. Scully had covered the table with a cotton navy and white gingham tablecloth. Mulder brought out their breakfast, pancakes, eggs and bacon and they began to serve themselves.

"So, is their a special occasion today? Why you've invited me over for breakfast?" Maggie asked with a kind hopeful smile. She was indeed very intuitive. Scully found Mulder's hand underneath the table and he gave her a tight squeeze.

"Well, actually there is." Mulder pulled out the black ring box he had presented Scully days ago. He flicked the box open, revealing his mother's gorgeous ring. Mrs. Scully gasped at the sight.

"Mom," Scully began as Mulder slid the ring onto her left ring finger. She had taken it off reluctantly that morning. "Mulder proposed to me two days ago and of course I said yes."

Maggie's hand flew to her mouth and tears were welting up in her eyes. She removed the hand from her mouth and outstretched it to her daughter gesturing for Scully to show her the ring.

"Oh, Fox... this is such a beautiful ring."

"It was his mother's," Scully commented, tilting her head to look up at Mulder who was smiling excitedly.

"It fit Dana perfectly, no size adjustments needed," Mulder said, still grinning from ear to ear.

"Well," Maggie started, chuckling, "I'd say it's about time." Her comment made the three of them laugh. Mid-laughter Mulder snuck a kiss against Scully's temple. She blushed slightly. "I know it's early for all of this, but what did you want to do with the wedding? Have you had any thoughts."

"Yes, actually," Scully said. "We want it small and intimate. We're not quite sure where yet, but we want it soon, by the end of the season."

"How many guests?" Mrs. Scully asked.

"Well, uhm..." Scully began. She knew originally that she just wanted her mother, John, Monica, and Skinner to be there, but she also knew better and that it would hurt some people if they weren't invited. "You of course, then there's three of our closest friends who need to be in attendance."

"And," Mulder interjected. "Your brothers and their families," Mulder said softly, again squeezing Scully's hand. He knew she really wanted them there, even if she did not yet let him know. Bill still didn't like Mulder, but he was getting used to him... slowly.

"Of course," Scully smiled. "That's all we need."

**Hope you liked it! More soon :)**  
**-AK.**


End file.
